Ferrer Ferrán
Fernando Ferrer Martínez beter bekend onder het pseudoniem Ferrer Ferrán (Valencia, 1966) is een hedendaags Spaans componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent, pianist en slagwerker. Levensloop Ferrer Ferran had al op 15-jarige leeftijd de diploma's voor piano, kamermuziek, en slagwerk. Hij studeerde niet uitsluitend in Spanje maar ook aan de Royal College of Music in Londen, waar hij directie van harmonieorkesten alsook compositie alsook aan de Universidad de Verano de Esztergom, Hongarije waar hij muziekpedagogiek en koordirectie studeerde. Tegenwoordig is hij professor aan het Conservatorio Profesional de Música "José Iturbi" te Valencia in de vakken compositie en orkestbegeleiding en aan het Conservatorio Superior de Música de Valencia alsook hoofd van de afdeling compositie aan het Conservatorio Superior de Música de Castelló. Hij is chef-dirigent van de Banda Primitiva de Paiporta, van de Juventud Musical de Quart de les Valls en van de Banda de la Asociación Cultural "Allegro". Verder is hij dirigent van de Banda del Conservatorio Profesional de Música de Valencia. Hij is lid van de Asociación de Compositores Sinfónicos Valencianos (COSICOVA) en van de World Association for Symphonic Bands and Ensembles (WASBE). Voor zijn composities kreeg hij talrijke prijzen en onderscheidingen, zoals Juventudes Musicales de España, 3º Premio en el “XXI Concurso Internacional de Composición para Banda en Corciano, ITALIA”, de 2º Premio del ''Premio Ciutat de Algemesí in 1999. Verschillende van zijn werken zijn op wedstrijden in de hele wereld verplicht gesteld. Hij werkte als solopianist in heel Spanje en ook als begeleider waarbij hij grote international bekende solisten begeleidde. Hij werkt ook met een aantal Spaanse symfonieorkesten. Composities Werken voor orkest * 2000 Saxiland, voor saxofoonkwartet en orkest Werken voor banda (harmonieorkest) * 1994 C.I.M., paso-doble * 1995 Bassi, la Marioneta, voor tuba solo en banda (harmonieorkest) * 1995 El Pequeño Rugier, cuento musical voor spreker en banda (harmonieorkest) * 1995 Hommenaje a Veo Veo * 1995 Ole Toronto, paso-doble * 1996 Al Centenario, paso-doble * 1996 La Sombra del Cruzado, symfonisch gedicht * 1996 Sentimentale * 1996 Youth Funky, suite * 1997 Canto a UNICEF * 1997 Concierto del Simun, voor altsaxofoon en banda (harmonieorkest) *# El Baile de las Dunas *# Danza de los Tuareg * 1997 La Ciudad Sumergida, symfonisch gedicht * 1998 Bravo Mestre, paso-doble * 1998 Côte d’Or, suite *# Dijon *# La Bourgogne, l’art et le plaisir de vivre *# Chalon dans la rue * 1998 La Inmortal, symfonisch gedicht * 1999 Aljama, voor dolçaina en banda (harmonieorkest) *# Batalla del Sucro *# Dansa dels Conqueridors * 1999 Mar i Bel, Fantasía Española * 1999 Symphony nº 1 «Tormenta del Desierto» *# La Invasión de Kuwait *# El Toque de Queda *# Avance de las Tropas Aliadas *# La Guerra de Basora * 2000 Comic ouverture * 2000 Algemiz, Dos Episodios históricos *# Batalla del Sucro *# Dansa dels Conqueridors * 2000 Musica y Pueblo, paso-doble di concierto * 2001 Ceremonial, Suite Sinfónica *# Entrada *# Marcha *# Danza y Final * 2001 Hydra concerto, voor trompet en banda (harmonieorkest) *# Heracles & Yolao *# The Monster’s Dream *# The Hydra * 2001 Baghira, Sonatina voor altsaxofoon en banda (harmonieorkest) *# Allegro Moderato *# Adagio (Canción de Cuna) *# Allegro Vivo * 2002 La Passio de Crist - Sinfonía no. 2 *# Nacimiento. Sacrificio de los Inocentes. Bautismo *# Las Tres Tentaciones *# Llegada al Templo. La Santa Cena. Captura. Juicio. Crucifixión. Esperanza * 2002 El Bosque magico, concert voor hobo en banda (harmonieorkest) *# Los Elfos *# Las Hadas *# Los Gnomos * 2002 Miticaventura, Suite Sinfónica *# Iberia *## Vive la Aventura *## El Barco de “Barbarroja” *## “Al Abordaje” *## Fiesta Mora *# Grecia *## Zeus, padre de Dioses *## Afrodita, Diosa del Deseo *# Roma *## El Circo Romano *## Gladiadores a la Arena *## Presentación de Gladiadores. “Ave Cesar, morituri te salutant” *## El Duelo Mortal *## ¿Vida o Muerte, César? *## El Circo Romano muere... *# Egipto *## La Construcción de las Pirámides *## El Maleficio *## Danza Egipcia *## Despertar de la Momia *## “Vive la Aventura” * 2002 Eolo, el rey, voor trompet en banda (harmonieorkest) * 2002 Consuelo Císcar, paso-doble di concierto * 2003 En un lugar de la Mancha, Suite Española *# Cervantes *# Sancho Panza *# Don Quijote y Dulcinea del Toboso *# Rocinante * 2003 Don Victor, paso-doble de concierto * 2003 Luces y sombras, symfonisch gedicht * 2003 Euterpe (La Musa de la Música), concertino voor fluit en banda (harmonieorkest) *# "La muy placentera" *# "La de agradable genio" *# "La de buen ánimo" * 2004 Echo de la Montagne - Sinfonietta no. 1 *# La Legende *# La Belle Nature *# La Fôret Fantastique * 2004 El Quijote, Fantasía Sinfónica voor spreker en banda (harmonieorkest) * 2004 Els pecats Capitals, Suite Sinfónica *# Avaricia. Envidia *# Pereza. Lujuria *# Soberbia. Gula. Ira * 2004 Gjallahorn, concert voor trompet en banda (harmonieorkest) *# Gjallarhorn ("El cuerno que suena") *# Heimdall *# Odin * 2004 La Rodana, Pasacalle Español * 2004 L'Amistat, paso-doble * 2004 Toyland Suite *# Muñecos y Marionetas *# La Casita de Muñecas *# El Tren *# El Soldadito de Plomo * 2005 El rugir del Kimbo - Sinfonietta no. 2 *# Jambo. *# La Montaña Sagrada. *# Ruwa, el Dios del Kilimanjaro * 2005 Jovintud, fantasie voor tenorsaxofoon en banda (harmonieorkest) * 2005 Tio Alberola, Spaanse ouverture * 2005 Sanlucar de Barrameda, paso-doble di concierto * 2005 Südwind Ouverture * 2005 El Ingenioso Hidalgo, 3 Episodios Sinfónicos *# De Alonso Quijano a Don Quijote de la Mancha *# El Encantamiento de Dulcinea *# Historias de Caballería * 2005 Redsaxman, fantasie voor altsaxofoon en banda (harmonieorkest) * 2005 El caracol MiFaSol, muzikal gedicht voor banda (harmonieorkest) en kinderkoor * 2006 Maestro Lino, Rapsodia Española (opgedragen aan Lino Blanchod, directeur van het Instituto Musical d’Aosta) * 2006 Juana de Arco, Poema Medieval * 2006 Suite sincronica, Rapsodia Española *# El Somni Compartit *# Elegía *# Cap al Centenari * 2006 Pontones, paso-doble di concierto * 2006 3ª Sinfonía "El Gaudír del Geni" *# Gaudí *# Parque Güell *# La Sagrada Familia * Còte d'Or, voor harmonieorkest *# Dijon *# La Bourgogne *# Chalon dans la rues Werken voor koor * 1994 In Sui Memoriam, voor gemengd koor Vocale muziek * 1998 La Flor llego ya, voor sopraan, tenor of bariton en piano * 1999 Albertianas, tien liederen voor sopraan, tenor en piano * 2000 La Flor de la Felicidad, voor sopraan (of tenor) en piano * 2000 Que dulce Flor, voor sopraan, tenor en piano Kamermuziek * 1995 Sonata, voor klarinet en piano *# Energico y brillante *# Emocional *# Allegretto Gracioso * 1995 Divertimento, voor 15 blaasinstrumenten en slagwerk * 1995 Vals Infantil, voor klarinetkwartet * 1995 Cancion y Tarantella, voor fluit en piano * 1996 Variaciones sobre un tema de Blanquer, voor 2 klarinetten en piano (of 2 sopraansaxofoons en piano) * 1996 Sonatina parsax, voor 2 altsaxofoons en piano (of 2 altsaxofoons en 5 slagwerkers) * 1996 Tartaglia, voor altsaxofoon en piano * 2000 Mars polar lander, vijf schetsen voor trompet en slagwerk * 2000 Ofrena a Bach, voor saxofoonkwartet * 2001 Chervonil, voor koperkwintet * 2003 Sonata del Angel Caído, voor tuba en piano *# Allegro furioso *# Larga e cantabile *# Allegro vivo * 2004 Ter i anta * 2006 Tumnus, Preludio y Danza voor fluit en piano Werken voor piano * 1995 Entreacto No. 1 * 1996 Dos baladas Werken voor gitaar * 2003 Homenatge a Tárrega Werken voor slagwerkers * 1995 Diptico sidereo, voor drie slagwerkers en geluidsband Externe link * / Officiële internetpagina Categorie:Klassiek pianist Categorie:Spaans componist Categorie:Spaans dirigent Categorie:Spaans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Spaans pianist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw ca:Ferrer Ferran es:Ferrer Ferrán ja:フェレール・フェラン